1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting power wirelessly.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome an increase in inconveniences of wired power supplies, or the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to an explosive increase in various electronic devices including electric vehicles and mobile devices. One of wireless power transmission technologies uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices. A wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source device configured to supply power, and a target device configured to receive the supplied power.